Va ou viens te coucher ?
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot]Duo en a marre du laptop...


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : Yaoi, One-shot .**

**Rating : PG 13/T **

**Couple : à voir. Il y a Heero et Duo. Et ils se détestent. Et rien ne dit qu'ils seront un couple, faut lire.**

**Résumé : tut-tut**

**Câlins tous particuliers : à ma Lunanamoi c pour toi ! Merci à toi de m'accueillir et pour tous nos délires à deux francs XD et MERCI pour le titre XD**

**Ecrit en direct du train paris-lausanne et achevé sur le clavier qwertz (douleur lol) !**

**Merci à Michat, Shima-Chan, Wish, Magical Girl Kiki, Kaorulabelle, Théalie, Naia, Lihiel, Caramelon, Mifibu, ma Mi, Kikunosuke, ma Shiny et Sekiei**

**Petit mot à Yami-rose : merci pour ta review. Dsl c encore Heero et Duo qui s'y collent, pour le moment ce sont eux qui m'inspirent mais si ça change un jour je te ferais signe lol.**

* * *

* * *

**Va ou viens te coucher ?**

¤

¤

- Heero… va te coucher, bordel !

¤

C'est ce que je lui disais toujours, quand on était en missions ensemble.

Il était toujours à taper sur son ordinateur, recherchant des informations,

Analysant des données, encore et encore…

Même quand tout était terminé.

Conscience professionnelle ou excès de zèle ?

Il était chiant.

Toujours.

Systématiquement.

Perfectionniste.

Il était l'amant des équations binaires, le chouchou des alpha et des numériques.

Le fiancé du Qwertz, Qwerty, Azerty…

Le polygame de l'informatique.

Il m'énervait à m'éclater les yeux comme ça, à pas d'heure.

C'est ça quand on partage une planque avec une seule pièce : on se coltine la lumière du laptop dans les yeux quand faut pioncer.

Parce que OUI, on pionçait parce que contrairement à certains on n'était pas des machines.

Et même quand tu te tournes dans ton coin lit de fortune, ça fait spotlight quand même.

Et "j'avais voulu être pote avec ça" ?

"Mais c'était quoi mon problème au juste" ?

Hmph.

Egoïste.

"Il me saoule ce type ! Vivement qu'on en finisse avec cette opération météore à la noix" !

C'était ce que je pensais.

_Laptop 1_

_Duo 0_

¤

¤

- Heero… va te coucher...

¤

Oui, sans "bordel". Parce qu'on s'entendait bien mieux.

_va te coucher..._

C'est ce que je lui disais après la guerre, en mission d'infiltration.

Quand nous sommes devenus Preventers, quelques années plus tard.

A peu près deux ans après que la fille de Treize remette ça.

Nous avons grandi, appris à nous connaître, jusque dans les moindres détails.

Personnels…

Ou autres.

J'ai appris qu'il n'aimait pas travailler avec moi parce que je n'étais pas suffisamment… "malléable". Mais qu'il avait "appris à faire avec." Merci.

J'ai appris qu'il préférait travailler de nuit simplement parce qu'il n'avait que rarement sommeil.

Qu'il fallait rendre ces heures "productives"

J'ai donc appris ma douleur parce que je vénère le sommeil, même si je déteste les cauchemars.

L'écran de l'ordinateur et les cliquetis incessants de sieur super soldat m'empêchaient de dormir, tout en me donnant sommeil.

Me prouvaient que je voulais succomber au sommeil, justement.

Miracle de la Paix que de vouloir dormir, surtout pour moi.

C'était comme avoir faim, sentir l'odeur du chocolat, l'avoir à portée de main et ne pas pouvoir y goûter.

C'était… chiant.

J'ai appris que j'étais pour lui ce qui s'approchait le plus d'un ami, tout en étant ce qui l'éloigne le plus.

C'est ce qu'il m'a dit une fois, dans une planque d'une pièce encore.

Les années passaient mais la qualité des planques, pas forcément.

Hélas.

Je n'avais pas trop compris le sens de ses propos ce soir-là.

J'avais trop sommeil.

J'ai même cru l'entendre dire qu'il préférait les hommes.

Moi je crois lui avoir marmonné "moi aussi"

Le manque de sommeil pouvait faire entendre des choses.

J'ai besoin de vacances.

_Laptop 10_

_Duo 0_

¤

* * *

- Heero… viens te coucher…

¤

J'avais cru entendre qu'il préférait les hommes.

"Cru", hein ?

Il ne me l'a jamais dit : il a su me le faire comprendre en me rejoignant un soir, sur son divan.

J'avais déjà partagé une chambre planque,

J'ai même partagé son bureau, trois ans et demi.

Pas de quoi en faire un plat, pas de changement dans le programme

Pourtant le changement a bien eu lieu, oui… le jour ou je lui ai dit "viens"…

Ce soir-là, j'en ai eu plus marre que d'habitude qu'il m'aveugle avec la lumière de l'écran.

Je le subissais systématiquement depuis trop longtemps.

A croire qu'il m'avait testé…

Nous venions de terminer une mission d'infiltration et rédigions les conclusions de l'enquête chez lui, dans son salon.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'y allais, ni que j' travaillais. Ni que j'y dormais.

La couverture avait duré des mois et il habitait dans les locaux des Preventers.

_Moi j'habite en centre-ville parce que me bouffer le boulot encore plus c'est pas possible._

Et il fallait rendre ce rapport-là en mains propres à Lady Une puisque c'était une mission confiée par les affaires internes.

On soupçonnait certains officiers de chez nous de transmettre des informations à des organisations terroristes.

Les "soupçons" étaient fondés.

¤

Le rapport dûment complété et remis à Lady Une, je pensais pouvoir dormir bien gentiment.

A vrai dire je n'avais pas trop la force de rentrer chez moi en caisse et contrairement à une idée reçue, comme quoi Heero était quelqu'un de serviable malgré son air distant et froid… que sous cet air impassible il y avait beaucoup de compassion…

Ben tout ça c'est de la SF : Heero n'est PAS gentil. Il est sans pitié, même avec "ceux qui se rapprochaient d'être un ami".

Mais après tout, j'étais aussi ce qui s'en éloignait le plus.

Il m'a proposé de dormir chez lui au cas ou on aurait "oublié un détail".

C'était pas comme si c'était la première fois.

Ça nous est déjà arrivé de penser à des trucs qu'on n'avait pas annotés dans nos conclusions sur le moment,

mais bon, pas tout le temps.

Et à chaque fois que je dormais chez lui je me promettais de ne plus jamais y retourner :

ce type est un tortionnaire, tortureur d'yeux épuisés avec le méchant écran fluo.

On trouve Heero pas bavard et silencieux : on dit n'importe quoi. Pas bavard je veux bien.

Mais silencieux ? Les tac-tacs du clavier ne sont pas, n'ont jamais été, ne seront jamais silencieux.

Ce soir-là, en rentrant de réunion avec Lady Lunettes, Heero s'était remis sur son ordinateur et moi je m'étais installé sur le divan :

j'étais persuadé qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter – franchement on a vérifié encore plus que d'hab - alors j'avais prévu de faire un bon gros dodo réparateur

et puis il me réveillerait si y avait un problème, hein, autant le laisser dans son délire. C'est ce que j'ai pensé, ouais.

Il m'a dit qu'on allait vérifier encore et je lui ai dit "ouais, ouais, t'as raison".

Tout pour ne pas me taper vingt bornes à deux heures du mat fracassé, j'aime chez moi mais pas à ce point.

¤

J'allais m'endormir sur son canapé comme la loque que j'étais à ce moment.

Cheveux à moitié défaits,

chemise de l'uniforme kaki ouverte aux trois premiers boutons et la cravate détachée.

Pieds dans des petites socquettes sur le bras du canap'.

J'étais pépère parti pour voir Morphinou.

Donc j'allais m'endormir comme le pauvre crevard insensible que je suis, laissant son collègue vérifier une énième fois le job quand,

énervé d'entendre les clac-tacs, cliquetis et tac-tacs du clavier,

à bout de nerfs d'avoir la lumière dans les yeux et trop fatigué pour me rendre compte de la portée de mes paroles je lui ai dit, la voix ensommeillée :

¤

- Heero… _viens_ te coucher…

¤

C'était un lapsus. Tout con.

Mais il m'a rejoint.

Il a éteint l'ordinateur.

Il a desserré sa cravate, ouvert les bouton-pressions de sa chemise doucement, entièrement.

Sensuellement… même si mes yeux avaient du mal à voir autre chose que son corps.

Et, allongé sur moi, la bouche contre mon oreille, il m'a confié n'être "pas tu tout fatigué"

Et il m'a dit : "toi non plus d'ailleurs… après tout, tu ne m'as pas envoyé dormir… tu m'as dit de venir…

_Mouvement de reins_

"… me coucher…"

Et il s'est employé à virtuellement épuiser mon corps, moi qui me croyais hs, il m'a fait revoir le sens du mot total ko.

Et je lui ai dit de venir encore et encore… alors qu'il était là, sur moi, contre moi… mais pas encore en moi.

_Peau contre peau…_

Et même si l'ordi n'était pas éteint, je ne crois pas que j'aurais entendu ni cliquetis ni clac-tacs : seulement son souffle qui s'accélère et mon nom sur ses lèvres.

Et les seules lumières que j'aurais été capable de voir auraient été le saphir de son regard ou l'ambre de sa peau.

Je suis romantique ?

Non, je suis naze.

Trop de tension, sûrement.

N'empêche… on est restés tendus longtemps alors : je partage son lit depuis cinq semaines.

_Laptop 0_

_Duo 10000000_

¤

- Duo… _viens_ te coucher…

¤

C'est ce qu'il me dit depuis ce soir, alors que je vérifie un énième rapport parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est mon tour de me taper les dernières minutes.

Oui, y a bien des "tours", quand on sort avec quelqu'un, le comportement change quand même un peu, voir plus qu'on le croit.

On est un petit peu moins barbare et oui, depuis moi, si insomniaque avait-il pu être, Heero avait pu découvrir que même lui avait besoin de sommeil.

Héhé.

Il arrive à être gentil de temps en temps, faut dire que de passer du statut ami/pas ami – plus communément appelé syndrome du cul entre deux chaises – au stade petit copain, ça complique certains trucs mais ça aide mine de rien.

¤

- Duo…

¤

Je lui réponds que j'arrive et il ne m'écoute pas, je le sais.

Je recommence à fixer l'écran vert – devenu exceptionnellement mon ami, parce qu'en cas de câlins, mon ennemi juré n'est pas dans la même pièce : pas de raison de pactiser.

Tout à coup, je sens une présence dans mon dos recouvert de ma veste de pyjama bleu nuit.

Enfin… son haut de pyjama bleu nuit.

Il vient derrière moi et la déboutonne lentement et il pose un baiser derrière mon oreille.

Je lui dis :

¤

- Mais j'ai presque fini… quand même !

¤

Il me répond :

¤

- Viens te coucher… la lumière dans les yeux c'est ma technique d'abord. T'as pas le droit de l'utiliser contre moi ! Eteins l'ordinateur Duo, on verra ça demain.

¤

_Alors il le faisait exprès, pour que je craque…J'avais pas rêvé alors ?_

Je souris.

Je tombe de sommeil, mais je sais pertinemment que je ne vais pas dormir.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il m'aurait dit un jour de "venir"

Je ne l'avais pas vu c'est sûr !

Et j'apprends aujourd'hui que je ne résisterai jamais à ses "viens" dits comme ça…

"On verra ça demain" ? Ah on a un demain maintenant ?

Apparemment oui. Depuis qu'on est ensemble.

_Et j'ai voulu être pote avec ça, hein ? Suis plus d'abord. Le laptop a perdu._

Et ça, ça me va !

Et ça vient aussi…

Heero 1000000000000000000

_Duo 1000000000000000000 _

_Laptop ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout du laptop !_

¤

**¤**

**OWARI**

* * *

* * *

Un petit tour et puis s'en va !

Tite fic de Suisse, comme ça je donne une mini dose de rappel à ceux à qui je manque XDD

A peluche !

Mithy ¤ si vous aimez cette tite fic sans prétention, remerciez Luna de la partager avec vous : c'est sa sienne XP ¤


End file.
